


Pride and Prejudice Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pride and Prejudice Imagines [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Pride and Prejudice [both from the 1995 series and 2005 film] characters! Only SFW fic is included in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Mr. Darcy standing up for you when his aunt, Lady Catherine, insults you in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> **2005**

Gif source:  [Darcy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177499040537)  |  [Lady Catherine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/177498819327/)

> _Imagine Mr. Darcy standing up for you when his aunt, Lady Catherine, insults you in front of him._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Were it not for your upbringing as a gentleman’s daughter, you doubt that you would have been as complacent with Lady Catherine’s brash remarks thus far.

“Despite being so plain, I do think you may make a good match,” Lady Catherine continues. Biting your tongue, once again, you humble yourself as best you could, and wish for the night to be over. “Not as good as my dear Anne, of course, though as good as can be expected for someone of your station.”

You nearly don’t notice Mr. Darcy’s presence until he speaks, gathering Lady Catherine’s attention to him, “It is not unheard of for a daughter of an honorable man to excel above her station, should she be of agreeable disposition.”

 

 


	2. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Mr. Darcy being happy when he sees you, his fiancée, getting along with his sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **2005**

Gif source:  [Both](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2F1k-my-gifs-mine-pride-and-prejudice-jane-austen-elizabeth-bennet-fitzwilliam-dar%2F70014790617&t=YTFjMDc1ZmJmYTc0YmM4OTc5M2FiNTY2OGU1NTdiNjNkYTU4YzkxMyxCWGR6MExJWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177791333433%2Fgif-source-both-imagine-mr-darcy-being-happy&m=0)

> _Imagine Mr. Darcy being happy when he sees you, his fiancée, getting along with his sister._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

As you had not yet wed, it would be improper to be left alone together for far too long. Annoyed as you felt sometimes, the disappointment was quelled thanks to the charm of Mr. Darcy’s younger sister, Georgiana.

Truly, in her company you could spend as much time with your fiancé as you wished, as she could be considered a chaperone despite being his junior of over ten years. For once, the tables were turned with Mr. Darcy and his sister, and no doubt she relished in every moment of it, frequently teasing him of his affection for you.

It was all in good fun, of course, as you enjoyed teasing him, too, within reason. You and Georgiana became fast friends, leaving you both quite excited to soon be able to call each other “sister.”

It’s in the drawing room of Pemberly that Mr. Darcy comes upon the two of you, having arrived home from a hunt not long ago. The sounds of your laughter is accompanied by Georgiana’s, but quickly muffles as he enters.

Darcy raises a suspicious brow, though a smile you’d come to be familiar with dances across his face as he addresses his sister, “Excuse me, have I interrupted something meant for more feminine ears?” There’s a teasing tone in his voice, which gets another giggle from Georgiana while she shakes her head.

“No, brother! I was just telling your fiancée of when we were younger.”

With a smirk, you add, “Nothing too embarrassing, I assure you.”


	3. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Imagine you and Mr. Darcy are engaged and when you kiss for the first time you get lost in the moment and the kiss gets more and more passionate, but neither of you seem to care and it almost gets too far but approaching footsteps...

Gif source:  [Darcy](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162119833447)

> _Imagine you and Mr. Darcy are engaged and when you kiss for the first time you get lost in the moment and the kiss gets more and more passionate, but neither of you seem to care and it almost gets too far but approaching footsteps make you stop. (2005)_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

This was improper and you both knew it, even without the fact that either of you could be caught at any moment by one of Pemberley’s servants or the visiting Bingleys. Still worse— the possibility of Georgiana catching the two of you. The vast halls of Pemberley seemed increasingly claustrophobic the longer you remained fiancée to Mr. Darcy. Your wedding day seemed so distant due to the tradition and stipulations set by your father, even though you knew it was still a standardly appropriate date from an outsider’s perspective. Months had been spent in each other’s company with little more than a chaste touch here and there. It was suffocating you.

Finally, you could breathe.

His hands roamed what they could despite your dress in the most ungentlemanly manner, your own curling into the collar of his evening coat. You were both increasingly late for dinner with each passing second of your lips ravishing each other, but all sense and self-control had been lost to passion as soon as his lips had first brushed yours. For a single instant, the question of how far this would go flickers in your mind, but you have no chance to dwell on the possible answer as soon as you hear approaching footsteps around the corner.

In an instant, you’re an appropriate distance apart, but neither of your faces had calmed from the heat resonating between you. A full blush had gathered on his cheeks as well as yours, though luckily you could excuse your own thanks to it being in fashion to have a rosy complexion this season.

“Ah, there the two of you are!” it was Mr. Bingley, and for the first time in all the time you’d known him, you’re disappointed to see him. He’s grinning and chipper, none the wiser of the obvious signs of what had just transpired between your fiancé and yourself. He’s oblivious to the slight wrinkle of Mr. Darcy’s usually pristine collar that disappears with a single adjustment by your fiancé’s hands as well as the way your chest heaved slightly, desperate for the oxygen that you’d been deprived of moments before. “My sisters were quite worried for a moment that you were lost in your own home, Darcy!”

You give Mr. Bingley your best smile, your mind unable to wipe the way Darcy had been on you a second ago while he flashes you an innocent grin now, “Mister Darcy was just escorting me to the dining room, Mister Bingley. I’m afraid we were… lost in conversation.”


	4. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Imagine Mr. Darcy sees you dancing with someone at a ball and gets jealous, so when he can get you away from your partner, he explains why he’s acting the way he is and confesses that he is choosing you over Elizabeth.

Gif source:  [Darcy](http://l-m-pandora.tumblr.com/post/150732851238/so-what-do-you-recommend-to-encourage)

> _Imagine Mr. Darcy sees you dancing with someone at a ball and gets jealous, so when he can get you away from your partner, he explains why he’s acting the way he is and confesses that he is choosing you over Elizabeth._

———  _Request for kittykat–_  ———

Smiling, you take your curtsy as your dancing partner bows. You had danced the last two dances with the young gentleman before you and so far he seemed entertaining enough to keep your spirits up at this ball, despite how you could feel Mr. Darcy’s sour glare on the back of your neck. Mr. Darcy was particularly cold tonight, ever since you’d decided that dancing with other gentlemen was a better use of your time than worrying over him when he had so clearly directed his affections to Ms. Elizabeth Bennet at the previous ball you’d went to. After all, the season was almost over.

You had refused to dance a third with the gentleman who had danced twice with you already, confessing that you needed a break. After all, the ball was in mid-swing and your father had no intentions of leaving any time soon. Retreating into another room of the host’s manor, you’re glad to find it relatively empty.

A deep, polite addressing of your name has you turning quickly, shocked to find it had been Mr. Darcy to follow you from the main ballroom, bowing quickly, “Might I have a word?”

“Mister Darcy,” you greet with a mild curtsy, “Is something the matter? I had not expected your company.” He looks taken aback for a moment, but you can’t be entirely sure with how well he hides his emotions.

Bluntly, he replies, “I assure you it is not I who am guilty of avoidance.”

“Avoidance?” you can’t hold back your scoff, as slight as it is. Finding yourself grateful that the next dance has started, leading the majority of the room’s inhabitants to the main ballroom, you keep your voice low as you reply, “I do not think a gentleman with an understanding should notice the  _avoidance_  of other ladies.”

“Understanding? To who?” Mr. Darcy’s frown etches deeper as he watches your eyes flick through the doorway and into the ballroom, catching sight of Elizabeth Bennet. He follows your stare, letting out his own scoff as he snaps, “Miss Bennet? There is no understanding between us. I could not fathom it. Quit this silliness.” Before you can respond, Mr. Darcy straightens himself, looking away from Ms. Bennet and back to you, “Now, if you have no engagements with other gentlemen, I would speak for the next dance.”

You shoot back with a smirk, “If you have no other engagements with other ladies, I accept.”

You catch a flash of a smile from Mr. Darcy before he retreats back into the ballroom.


	5. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Imagine (2005) Mr. Darcy figuring out he loves you and not Lizzy, and being super sweet trying to prove it to you.

Gif source:  [Mr. Darcy](http://the-hipster-one.tumblr.com/post/76852616857)

> _Imagine (2005) Mr. Darcy figuring out he loves you and not Lizzy, and being super sweet trying to prove it to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Mister Darcy,” you begin, having to take a breath as you try to get over the shock of his declaration, “I cannot accept you when your heart clearly belongs to another.”

“Have I focused my attentions so closely on Miss Bennet, that I’ve failed to perceive my true feelings for you until it is too late?” there’s a pleading in his eyes for you to understand. To believe his feelings are true, “How I came to be so completely blinded, I do not know, but believe me when I say to you that I am more clear headed now than I have ever been in these past months I’ve known her.”

“I wish it were true,” you carry his gaze, searching his eyes for an ounce of deception or reluctance, “but I cannot be so easily swayed by your words, when I’ve seen how she’s bewitched you.”

“Then let my actions prove to you what I am saying is the truth,” he asks, taking a step forward to cautiously take your hand, which you allow. “Let me show you that the only woman I am bewitched by, is you, madam.”


End file.
